Behind Closed Doors
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: And when we get behind closed doors, then she lets her hair hang down. And she makes me glad that I'm a man. Oh, no one knows what goes on behind closed doors...


A little Lassiet songfic for Charlie Rich's Behind Closed Doors. In my opinion, this is one of the best Lassiter songs out there. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Carlton Lassiter was a lucky man.

Just a few years ago, he had thought he was where he wanted to be in life. He was married and rising fast in his career. He had a home, and a wife to come home to every night. Yes, he had a good life. Then it had all come crashing down around him, leaving him a bitter and lonely man.

And he had stayed that way for a while, until the first time he saw Juliet O'Hara. With her long blonde hair and stunning cerulean eyes, he knew that, even if they weren't partners, he would never be able to get her. She was so far out of his reach that he knew he shouldn't bother trying. But in spite of that, he felt something stir in his heart, something he thought he was no longer capable of feeling.

He looked at the file in front of him, the same file he'd been trying to read for the past fifteen minutes. He could hear Shawn Spencer's annoying voice, and he couldn't help scowling. From the moment he appeared, Lassiter knew Spencer was nothing but trouble. And when he started flirting with Juliet, it only served to deepen his dislike for the younger man. Juliet deserved someone much better than Shawn Spencer, someone who would treat her like the princess she was.

A tiny smile touched his mouth. Maybe Spencer flirted with Juliet, but as of six months ago, Lassiter was the one taking Juliet home every night. He held her in his arms and got the privilege of seeing the woman the rest of the world wasn't lucky enough to know. He wasn't nearly good enough for her, but on a rainy afternoon in a café they both liked, he finally found the courage to tell her how he felt about her. He had expected a slap, a scream, and a transfer.

He hadn't expected a kiss.

Finally he got up and walked over to Shawn and Juliet. "Ready for lunch, O'Hara?" he asked, handing her jacket to her.

Juliet accepted her jacket. "Sure, Carlton." She gave Shawn a little wave.

Lassiter couldn't deny the small rush of glee he felt at Spencer's disappointed look. As Juliet moved to join him, he placed his hand on the small of her back. Then he led her out of the squad room.

_My baby makes me proud_

_Oh, don't she make me proud_

_She never makes a scene_

_By hanging all over me in a crowd_

Once they were outside and alone, Juliet looked at Lassiter. "That was mean, Carlton."

He smirked. "Well, you won't let me tell anyone that we're dating." And it was difficult, because he wanted to scream from the rooftops that she was all his. The feeling was so intense sometimes that, after spending the night, Juliet occasionally came into work wearing a turtleneck that hid the hickeys Lassiter insisted on giving her.

She gently bumped her hip against his, sending a thrill through both of them. "You know we can't."

"I know, I know," he sighed, opening the car door for her.

She slid into the passenger's seat, and as he started to pull away, she reached out and brushed her fingers against his stomach.

He paused for a moment, allowing the feeling to course through him. Then he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side.

He had no idea how she did this to him, but he prayed she would never stop.

_Cause people like to talk_

_Oh, don't they love to talk_

_But when they turn out the lights_

_I know she'll be leaving with me_

That night, Juliet arrived at Lassiter's apartment just after seven. He met her at the door, and they shared a soft kiss before he pulled her inside and closed the door tightly.

When all of this had started, they would rush to her place from work (because it was closest), and they would tear each other's clothes off in a frenzied passion. Now, they split their time between their apartments, and sometimes they just fell into bed and curled up in each other's arms to sleep.

Juliet kicked off her shoes and let Carlton remove her jacket for her. He was always such a gentleman, one of his many qualities that she adored. Finally she faced him and smiled, leaning up for another kiss. "Hi."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "Hello." He kissed her little nose.

She grinned, absently running a hand through his thick hair. Then she took him by the hand, pulling him in the direction of his bedroom.

He was all too happy to follow her.

_And when we get behind closed doors_

_Then she lets her hair hang down_

_And she makes me glad that I'm a man_

_Oh, no one knows what goes on behind closed doors _

A few weeks later, after a particularly grueling case, Juliet didn't bother with their normal plan of leaving separately. She followed Lassiter out to his car and slid into the passenger's seat. He gave her a strange look, but didn't say a word. They had both been through the ringer with this case.

They got to his apartment in record time, and within ten minutes, they were curled up on his couch. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts and a pair of shorts and he was wearing a pair of comfortable sweatpants. She had pressed herself against his bare chest, and he was content running his fingers through her long blond tresses.

He had learned early on that she loved the feel of his chest, and he had taken to not wearing a shirt when they were home. It was a change for him, but for Juliet, he would do anything.

Her fingers began playing with his thick chest hair.

Smiling softly, he ran his hand over her hair. "What's on your mind, Juliet?" he whispered. Her hands were always moving when she was nervous or deep in thought.

Her fingers suddenly stopped moving. "I want you." Her voice was husky and thick with desire.

He hesitated. They were both exhausted, and she seemed to be on the verge of sleep. "Baby…"

She silenced him with a sweet kiss, one that took his breath away. Any thoughts of protest were gone, and with a soft groan, he lifted her into his arms and stood up. Then he carried her into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.

_My baby makes me smile_

_Oh, don't she make me smile_

_She's never far away_

_Or too tired to say, "I want you."_

In the still of the night, Lassiter lay awake in his bed. In his arms, Juliet slept peacefully nestled against his chest.

He watched her sleep with a soft smile. He was one lucky man, and he had no intention of ever letting the woman sleeping in his arms go. Sure, there would be problems when their relationship was finally revealed. He would fight for their partnership, but in the end, he wasn't willing to trade it for what they had. If it came down to it, he would choose being able to come home to her every night over having to leave her every day.

He wanted her as a partner, but he wanted her as his woman so much more.

Juliet made a soft noise and stirred against him. "Carlton…?"

"Shh…"

Nestling closer to him, she began to kiss his chest softly, eliciting quiet groans from him.

_She's always a lady_

_Just like a lady should be_

_But when they turn out the lights_

_She's still a baby to me_

He suddenly swept her beneath himself, and the look on her face stole his breath. She was so beautiful, it made him ache with longing and love.

He lowered his head and kissed her neck. "I love you, Juliet."

Her eyes started to shine brightly. "I love you, too, Carlton."

Those five little words sent him spinning, and when they both came back to their senses, his head was on her chest and her hand was on his head as he struggled to wrap his mind around that.

She loved him. She loved him.

He wasn't good enough for her. No one was. And yet, she loved him.

_And when we get behind closed doors_

_Then she lets her hair hang down_

_And she makes me glad that I'm a man_

_Oh, no one knows what goes on behind closed doors_

She started to kiss him again, and for once, he let it go.

She loved him.

_Behind closed doors_

The End.

A/N: Of course Shules is still my favorite, but it's nice to play in other sandboxes occasionally. LMAO. And look, Loafer! I didn't hurt him! LOL. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
